


Anger Management

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anger, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's getting mad over the simple stuff and there's only one feline who can stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic on Deviantart and i fixed a couple problems in it.

"GODDAMMIT GAVIN!"

Was heard from the Achievement hunter office.

The room full of six grown hybrid men filled with laughter hearing the usually angry tom cat Michael hiss at the chuckling lyrebird Gavin. The curly haired cat rose from his seat and pulled Gavin from his chair to the middle of the office. All the bird could do was slightly flap his wings and squawk in protest of being dragged from his desk. They had been recording a GTA V Let's Play and every time he would find the MLP Michael tag in the game he would take out his sniper and snipe him from a good distance away. This had  been the fifth time the men has saw  **'GavinoFree** _has sniped_   **MLPMichael'** and they knew at some point he would snap. The tom cat ran after he bird around the room and the only thing any of the men could hear was the high pitched squawk he pronounced. He jumped and tackled him to the ground, pulling his arms tight behind his  back, his wings slapping as much as possible with the hissing feline on top of him.

"Well it seems the cat has finally decided to kill the bird. Looks like we will no longer have the British idiot anymore. Gavin, we will forward your last pay check to your parents in Oxfordshire and give them our deepest regards."

Geoff deadpanned without looking away from his screen. The ram was used to having the two fight and was to tired to separate them. He looked over to the lion and the bull on his right and saw the  two nod at him and one another before getting up from their seats towards the fighting opposites still wrestling on the ground. Jack picked up Michael by the nape of the neck and carried him to his desk, silently telling him that he would make sure Gav wouldn't move from his desk for the rest of the Let's Play. Ryan did the same with Gavin quietly telling him what would happen if he bothered Michael again, which made the lyre shiver. For the rest of the Let's Play Gavin didn't mess with Michael. Throughout the rest of the recording Gavin would attempt to fuck with Michael, but was stopped by either Jack's melees with a gun or Ryan's glare from across the room.

* * *

 

"Michael, please! Stop! It was an accident!"

Was heard through the building.

Michael was chasing the mouse Kerry through the warehouse. Kerry had been recording a Things To Do in WatchDogs and while he was yelling for a reason he had knocked over Michael's Redbull on him and within a split second Michael was now chasing the frightened mouse through the lot and into the studio. Jack had been in the studio recording a few lines for Junior when heard the the scared squeaks of Kerry. He came out the booth to see Michael hissing as the husky Miles who was protecting his quivering boyfriend.

"Miles, tell him it wasn't on purpose before he kills me!"

Jack stood behind Michael, who hadn't noticed the larger feline.                                                                                                                                                                               "That won't be necessary guys."

Michael stopped hissing to turn behind him and see the calm looking lion with an apologetic aura around him. He gently grabbed Michael's neck which made him stiffen slightly. He pushed the tom cat towards the door with a wave to everyone in the studio who had watched the ordeal.

"Again, sorry Kerry." Was Jack's retreating words.

* * *

No nosies were heard from the Achievement Hunter office, or in the lot or in the studio.

There were no frightened squeaks, no incoherent yelling or fast footsteps of running.

The only people in the AH  office was Jack and Michael. They sat on the  white couch with the giant fish next to the two felines and the knitted blanket with the AH logo made and sent by a fan. Michael was straddling Jack with his hands  on his shoulders and his head underneath his chin. The cat was sleep and was heard purring as Jack rubbed his back and and tail, smiling  hearing the purring grow louder as he snuggled into his stomach. With his other hand he petted Michael's ears that popped from the top of his beanie. The door opened and loud nosies came through as the rest of the AH crew came from lunch and was quickly hushed  as they saw the moody cat asleep. They didn't question why Michael was sleeping on Jack because they all knew that Jack was the only person he trusted with calming him down from his anger moments and Jack tok solace in being the only feline he trusted with this. He knew that when they got hime he would help him  _completely_  and he had a small unnoticed smile as he thought about it more, excited when he could finally finish up his work.

"So, am I still in trouble Ryan for earlier?"

"Oh yeah you are. And don't try to get away from your punishment either."

Gavin gulped seeing the spark in Ryan's eyes. Gavin knew he shouldn't have messed with Michael.

 


End file.
